Random Yaoi Singing!
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: You guessed it! Yaoi charries singing random songs! Don't like, don't read. . R&R Pleeeze! I'm taking requests! :3
1. MaYaHi!

**Ma-Ya-Hi FB**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N TOO ADDICTED TO THIS FREAKING SONG. I'll TRY to let it out in this song. ^.^ Oh, and, I hope you peoples like yaoi! x3 And crack-filled fanfics!**

Kyo waltzed into the room randomly. Tohru stared at him in confusion. Then Yuki came in the room on tip-toes. That's when Tohru fled the room. Because, wouldn't you leave, too, if your friends were dancing into the room?

"Kyo," Growled Yuki, narrowing his eyes.

"Yuki," Kyo replied, also narrowing his eyes. Before they could start to fight, Haru leapt into the room like a swan-dance.

"MA-YA-HIII! MA-YA-HOOO! MA-YA-HAAA! MA-YA-HAHAAA!" Haru sang. Yuki and Kyo stared at him oddly for a moment. Then...

"MA-YA-HIII! MA-YA-HOOO! MA-YA-HAAA! MA-YA-HAHAAA!" Kyo and Yuki sang together.

"Hello, salute, it's me, your duke," Said Haru seriously.

"And I made something that's real to show you how I feel," Added Kyo.

"Hello. Hellooo. It's me. Picasso," Yuki put in.

"I will paint my words of love, with your name on every wall," Haru sang.

"WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! OUIOUIA! OUIOUIOUIA!" They all sang together. "EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY, NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY! WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! OH, LITTLE LOVER, STAY, OR ALL MY COLOURS FADE AWAY! EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY, NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY!"

"I sold my strings, my song and dreams," Kyo murmered.

"And I bought some paints to match the colours of my love," Yuki said.

"Hello. Hellooo. It's me again. Picasso," Haru muttered.

"I will spray my words of love, with your name on every wall," Kyo sang softly. Then the three joined hands and started dancing in a circle.

"WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! OUIOUIA! OUIOUIOUIA!" The three sang in unison. "EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY, NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY! WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! OH, LITTLE LOVER, STAY, OR ALL MY COLOURS FADE AWAY! EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY, NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY!"

"MA-YA-HIII!" Haru started.

"MA-YA-HOOO!" Kyo continued.

"MA-YA-HAAA!" Yuki cried out.

"MA-YA-HAHAAA!" Laughed Haru. They did this a second time. Then:

""WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! OUIOUIA! OUIOUIOUIA! EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY, NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY! WHEN YOU LEAVE, MY COLOURS FADE TO GRAY! OH, LITTLE LOVER, STAY, OR ALL MY COLOURS FADE AWAY! EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY, NOW I PAINT IT EVERY DAY!" They ended the song and fell over, panting.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" They all turned, confused, towards the sound of laughter. There was Shigure with a video camera. "Look, I got it all on tape! It's the love triangle," Laughed Shigure.

"I'm gonna kill you," Growled Kyo.

"You're dead, dog," Added Yuki.

"I can't believe you video-taped us. Only you would stoop that low," Muttered Haru.

**A/N THE EEENNNDDD! Sorry that it was SO random. That freakin' song is so GOOD and it's in my head! I could picture those three singing that, too. And, of course, I had to add Shigure! He's my puppy-love! ^.^**

**R&R please! Oh, and, you can request some random songs and some yaoi'd charries you want to sing that song. They don't have to be yaoi either! :D**


	2. Sexy Back Yeah!

**Sexy Back (YEAH!)**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Or Fruits Basket. And, most likely, neither do you. ^.^**

**A/N The first person that posted got theirs first! Don't worry, I'm doing everyone's at some point.**

Yuki was sitting boredly at the table thing in the living room. Bored. Yeah... Bored. Okay, enough with telling you how bored he was! Because Haru came in just then. He was detirmined to fix Yuki's boredness. No, not like that, you pervert.

Haru turned on a radio that he'd brought with him. A familiaur song that Yuki just happened to LOVE came on. "I'm bringing sexy back," Yuki sang, leaping up.

"Yeah," Agreed Haru.

"Them other boys don't know how to act." Yuki twirled in a circle. (A/N O.o)

"Yeah," Agreed Haru AGAIN.

"I think you're special, what's behind your back?" Yuki went behind Haru because that's what the song said.

"Yeah," Haru said once more.

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," Added Yuki. As Haru turned around, Yuki slid away.

"Take em to the bridge," Announced Haru. (A/N I never was sure what the bridge was. But that part is catchy! X3)

"Dirty babe. You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way," Yuki shouted, and as he did so, he did a dramatic pose where he put his hand on his head. For no reason.

"Take em to the chorus," Haru cried out. "Come here, girl."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Come to the back."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"VIP."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drinks on me." Haru handed Yuki a glass of water.

"Go ahead, be gone with it." Yuki drank the water.  
"Let me see what you're twerking with," Haru said, peering at the glass of water.  
"Go ahead, be gone with it." (A/N Dude, Yuki, I get it. Be gone with it. -.-)

"Look at those hips." (A/N What hips? Yuki's a DUDE. xD)

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"You make me smile."  
"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Go ahead, child."  
"Go ahead, be gone with it."  
"And, get your sexy on."  
"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on."  
"Go ahead, be gone with it."  
"Get your sexy ooooon."  
"Go ahead, be gone with it."  
"Get your sexy on."

"I'm bringing sexy back," Yuki said, nodding his head to the beat.

"Yeah," Haru said.

"Them mother **** don't know how to act," Yuki said.

"Ohmigod, dirty word!" Screeched Haru, racing in circles.

"...Come let me make up for the things you lack," Yuki continued.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! YEAH!" Haru remembered where they were at.

"'Cause you're burning up, I gotta get it fast," Yuki muttered.

"YEAH!" Haru said, making the ^.^ face, excited that he'd remembered where they were.

"..." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"OH! Take 'em to the bridge!" Haru cried out. Then, he looked around. "I don't see any bridges," He muttered, looking back at Yuki. The music was way ahead of where they really were.

"What ever. We're done," Groaned Yuki, sitting back down at the table.

"Yuuuuki, that was MARVELOUS!" Came a very unwanted voice from behind Yuki.

"Oh god, you saw that?" Yuki turned around and glared at his older brother.  
"You got your dance moves from me," Ayame continued.

"No, I hate dancing," Snarled Yuki.

"Don't be silly, you were dancing two seconds ago!" Ayame cried out. "You should be part of the drama club! I used to when I was a kid, and--" But then Ayame got beaten to a pulp, and that was the end of that.

**A/N I couldn't finish the freaking song! It's SO long. xD So, instead, Haru forgot what part they were at--(Typical Haru)--and the song ended there. :3 And, I had to put Ayame in there to annoy the crap out of Yuki, of course! ^.^ Oh, and, Ayame's DEAD. Well, not dead, but probably beaten up pretty bad. Poor Hatori'll have his hands full. :3**

**I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! I DIDN'T MENTION SHIGURE ONCE IN THIS STORY! Oh, wait, I just did! Anyways, Shigure! ;3**


End file.
